Hard To Let You Go
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: Kyle, who thought Diego cared about, is depressed and lonely wondering why Diego has been ignoring him. With the herd worried about him, Kyle was getting weak and can't help but think Diego hates him and that their father-son relationship was coming to the end. But is there reason why...?
1. Depression

Mad-Face, here to come back into writing again. I will say thanks to DiegoRedeemedLover for the inspiration she gave me to write fanfictions again. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story.

Kyle is the main character in my series, Ice Age with Kyle, and he belongs to me.

Diego and rest of Ice Age characters belong to Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Hard To Let You Go

Chapter 1: Depression

_I remember those old days. When it was just me and him-getting along, talking, and spending time together to amazing lands and seas. How can I ever forget? Those are the memories that I can never let go… That's when I used to smile, laugh, and had a great time… Now...I'm different. I'm not the same optimistic kid how I used to be. I try to hide my emotions...but I can't; the tears just stream like a river from the valley where I live, the gleams in my eyes sparkle like the twinkling stars in the night sky, and my smile was an upside-down, sad frown. However, he can hide them and make it seem nothing has happened. I can never forget our good memories… I remember when we laughed together, me snuggling close to his warm fur when I feel cold and he doesn't feel bothered by it, and always watch the night with the beautiful auras of cosmic worlds in a pool of light together. Those were the old days. I chuckle a bit. I smile, he smiles. I laugh, he laughs. I listen to him, he listens to me. We were like a connection that couldn't be broken. But I was wrong… Now...I don't mean anything to him anymore. Not now...never will I be again. _

"Kyle?" someone called over at a distance.

An orange saber cub opens his brown eyes, waking up to reality as his vision was such a blur. But that was normal to him. He slowly turns, feeling a bit dizzy as he looks to a female mammoth, looking concerned for him.

"Kyle, are you okay, sweetie?" asks Ellie the mammoth. Her face was sad, knowing the Kyle was not okay at all. He does not have that same smile he always have in the mornings. It's always a frown. "Do you need anything?"

The cub's ears drops down and answers, "N-No, thank you…" He slowly walks away from her as he goes out to entrance of home cave. "I'm going to get a drink" He informs Ellie before leaving, since the herd wanted to know where Kyle will be.

"Okay, sweetie, stay safe for me, please…" Ellie said sadly. Ellie is like a mother-figure to Kyle, always in concern for him and help get better when he feels sad. But there's one she cannot fix and probably it will never be fixed.

Kyle makes a small smile and nods. He slowly goes outside as the rays from the sun sting his eyes. He makes a small cry, but blocks the sun with his paw and slowly heads to the river. Kyle feels heavy everytime he walks. He didn't feel energetic as he used to, he felt tired and inactive. As he approaches to the river, Kyle lies on his stomach and pants a bit. He looks down to his reflection, seeing a sad saber cub with dry tear stains lining down to his cheeks. _This is how I look now… _He thought. He closes his eyes as he dips his jaw to the cool water, feeling the cold sensation of the water crossing around his mouth. Then he took small sips, feeling the cold water running his body which felt amazing to him. He refreshed him.

"Hey, Kyle, buddy!" Kyle turns to see a green sloth with a smile, standing behind him. The green sloth was Sid the sloth. One of the members of the herd that got them together as one and quite a clumsy fellow but also gives others laughs. On top of him were two possums, Crash and Eddie, the two pranking clowns of the herd who always into trouble. They stand with smiles written on their faces.

"Hey…?" Kyle said confusingly, not sure what the three wanted.

Crash, with a giggle, looks at Kyle, "Hey, Kyle, check this out!"

Sid suddenly dances in a goofy way; dancing as a hunchback with a goofy look, making odd tribe man noises. Kyle looks at Sid more confusingly as Sid attempts to juggle with a spiky sea urchin, a piranha, and crab as Crash and Eddie were throwing more strange and dangerous objects to get Sid to juggle. Then, Crash and Eddie carry a stone hammer and swings it at Sid's foot, making the poor sloth hop and hold his injured foot as the objects he just juggled land on Sid as Sid cries in pain. Sid was on the floor, Crash and Eddie motion Sid to get up as they bowed with a 'ta-da', hoping they would make Kyle to smile or laugh.

Kyle stares at them not amused at their attempt. "So, heh, heh…was that funny?" Eddie asks with a smile. Kyle just stare at them, his lips not moved a muscle.

Crash looks at Eddie, nudging him by the elbow, going to a next plan. "Well, if that wasn't funny for you," Eddie said, looking at Kyle. "will this be?" Eddie kicks Sid's bottom as the poor sloth cries in pain. "Or this?" Crash kicks Sid in the private region, making the Sid whimper in pain, falling on his knees with his paw covering his area. They look at Kyle with a nervous smile, hoping he would at least smile, but Kyle still has that sad face, turning away from them.

Crash and Eddie sadly sit on the ground, giving up hope that they would never get Kyle to be the same. They help pick Sid up and begin to walk away.

"Hey...guys…?" Kyle calls them from a distance, making the three turn to him. The orange saber cub with a brown spiked mane makes a weak smile. "Thanks for trying…" Then he walks away.

Kyle continues walking alone in the valley, looking sad and depressed. He sighs sadly. He couldn't blame Crash, Eddie and Sid to make him smile. They probably miss the old Kyle...but the old Kyle is gone forever… As Kyle was walking, he feels a familiar stomp from someone big and smaller steps from someone light. Kyle looks up to see Manny the moody mammoth and...Diego…walking towards the same path.

Kyle's heart starts to beat differently when he saw Diego. Diego was the one he cared about the most in the herd, but now, the adult saber was the one who broke his heart into fragments. The two are close to passing each other as Kyle sees Manny eyeing Diego with a glare, seeming he wanted Diego to do something. Diego's hazel eyes look Kyle for a moment. Kyle stares back as well. _This is longest time we ever saw each other… _Kyle thought. As the two adult mammals pass by, Kyle stares at Diego but the saber harshly looks away from him. Kyle feels hurt being ignored by Diego. He wonders what has changed between them, what went wrong, and what caused their relationship to end…

* * *

To be continued... Sorry how short it is. I wanted to be longer but I need to go to bed and it's late here.


	2. Good Memories, Bad Memories

Hey, guys. Mad-Face Pro, here, with the second chapter of Hard To Let You Go with the sad relationship between Diego and Kyle coming to an end…

Thanks for the reviews/comments, guys! :D

Anikastar: Gracias por leyendo mis historias y estoy feliz que te gusta la relación entre Diego y Kyle. ^.^ Sí, Kyle, pobrecito, no sabe por qué Diego no le hace caso pero vamos a ver porque Diego es así. :)

A.G. Wicked: I know...poor Kyle… :'(

Now, let's get started, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 2: Good Memories, Bad Memories

_Days like today are always the same to me… Nothing new really happens-it's mostly me and my broken heart with the herd so worried about me. They said I'm getting weaker and weaker every day for not getting enough amount of meals I should have get. But without Diego… I can't get the right amount of meat… I slowly try to eat fruit from Sid, but it's hard for me to get used to. They were mad at Diego for probably ignoring me all the time. He never looks at me in the eye anymore. He gets away from me like I had something contagious. This hurt me more. I thought we cared about each other. I ask the herd why Diego has been acting like this to me and they just simply say he regrets something… Does that mean he regretted to meet me? My heart was shattered-broken into pieces that the saber who once cared about me now doesn't want me anymore… I cry and think about the good memories we had together...especially the day when he called me 'son' and I called him 'dad'..._

One night, the moon shines brightly with small dark clouds passing by. The night sky carried the sparkling dots of stars, twinkling like a flame from a distance. The aura of different colors amazed Kyle. He was in awe. He never such beautiful nights that can't get his eyes off of. His brown eyes stare into the darkness of the night, then suddenly a wave of colors swirled freely in the atmosphere. It flied to a distance as Kyle's brown eyes reflected the colorful Northern Lights.

"Wow…" Kyle said in awe with his jaw a bit dropped.

Next to him was an adult orange saber, lying next to the saber cub as they stare upon the Northern Lights. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kyle happily turned to Diego. "It is! I always wanted to see the Northern Lights up close but I never imagine I will today!"

Diego chuckles. "I thought it would be a surprise...for you…"

"Thank you" Kyle said warmly, then turns back facing back to the aura of lights. "Who showed you this?"

Diego looked at Kyle for a moment, and then, looks at the Northern Lights too. "My father"

Kyle looked at Diego and questions, "Your dad?"

Diego nodded, still staring up at the beautiful night sky with its variety of colors dancing around in the sky. "Yeah, my father used to take to these kind of nights when I was about your age. He always tell me all these stories about how the night sky was made and that every star up in the sky now are every species of animals that are alive today." He explains.

"Wow…" Kyle said, looking at the night sky, trying to count all the small shining dots above him but can't for how many there are. "That's alotta animals, you know"

Diego smiled. "Yeah"

"It must be amazing to have a dad who would tell you all these things," Kyle said, looking at one of the stars, thinking about what Diego said of what his father told him. "I know for sure my parents are out there somewhere…"

Diego stayed silent for moment, thinking what Kyle said. A father? That's probably what Kyle has asked for in his entire life and now...he's going to get one. "Kyle?" Diego called him.

"Yeah?" Kyle replied, turning his head to Diego. Kyle can see in Diego's eyes he had something up in his mind and probably he wanted to tell him right now.

"I need to confess something…" He started, but stops for a second, and then, sighs nervously, starting again. "Kyle, after when we met. We've gotten along pretty fast and we became friends and…" He sighs again. "What I'm trying to say is...since you've wondered about your parents...maybe I can…n-never mind…"

Diego turned away sadly. He never has confessed his feelings to anyone; it was a strange feeling. However, Kyle looked at him in concern. He walks around him and looks at Diego who was facing downward as Kyle tried to look at him in the eye."Diego, are you okay? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Diego sighed sadly, looking at Kyle, knowing he was young to understand, but he needed to tell what he felt about Kyle. "Yes...but Kyle...I'm just afraid that something might happen to you if I tell you the truth…"

Kyle asked, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Kyle… Do you? Do you want me to be your dad…? Adopting you as my own son?" Diego asked a bit nervously.

Kyle looked at Diego surprised. He wasn't believing that Diego wanted to his father which is all what Kyle wanted; someone he can look up to as a parent for him. "Y-You want me to be my dad?" Kyle questioned him. "Like my real, real dad…?"

Diego nodded. "Yes…"

Kyle couldn't help but cry a little. He never grew up with his parents and never experienced how a family is like until he met the herd and Diego. After all Kyle and Diego have done together, Kyle can see that Diego was the father he never have, and the love Diego showed towards him-words couldn't define it, Diego just loved and cared so much about Kyle that he also was a son to him that he never thought he would have as well.

Kyle goes to Diego and hugs him happily. Diego smiles warmly as he wraps his paws around Kyle, comforting him. "I've always wanted you to be my dad," Kyle happily cried, still holding Diego tightly.

Diego patted Kyle's back softly and smiled, "Shhh...you got me and I got you, remember that, okay?"

"I love you, Dad" Kyle said, just by telling Diego he loved him was such a weird feeling since now Diego was his father.

Diego couldn't help but smile. He was happily all of a sudden and his heart felt warm towards Kyle. He loved Kyle too-with all of his heart. Diego wouldn't let Kyle go from his paws. "I love you too, son" He said, as he nuzzled him fatherly.

_After that night, we were happy together. We became a family, just me and him and the herd were happy about it. I thought our bond was so strong that nothing could break us apart. However, after a month later from becoming father and son, Dad… I mean Diego changed all of a sudden. That was the day when he broke my heart..._

"Kyle, are you sure you're okay?" Ellie asked, worryingly, touching Kyle's head.

Kyle chuckled. "Of course I'm okay. What are you talking about?"

Ellie sighed of relief which Kyle was confused what was going on. He was curious where his father has went since he hasn't seen him for the whole day. "Hey, Ellie? Where's Dad?" Kyle asked for his father.

"I believe went out somewhere," Ellie said, pointing outside to the large lake that was close to the valley where they live.

Kyle smiles happily, heading outside. "Thanks, Ellie!"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You don't feel any pain in your head or anything?" Ellie asks in worry.

Kyle turns his head towards Ellie, confused. "I'm okay. I don't know what you're talking about" With that, Kyle left and went to search for Diego.

Walking through the valley, he loved the smell of the fresh fragrance of air, blowing against his orange fur. He strolled to a pathway where it led to the lake. Kyle can feel it will be such a great day. A day that he and his father will be spending time together and have a little adventure with Diego's amazing wonders. As he approached to the lake, he sees Diego over a distance, looking at the clear water that surrounded him.

"Hey, Dad! Hey, Dad!" Kyle shouted, running towards Diego excitedly like an eight-year-old child.

However, Diego didn't turn back or anything. He continues to stare at the lake. "Hey, Dad, I was wondering if we should something fun together!" Kyle suggested with excitement in his tone.

Diego didn't bother to reply at all...he just ignored him. "Dad…?" Kyle begin to grow worried, thinking that Diego might be in a bad mood or something terrible happened. "Dad, are you o-"

"Don't call me 'Dad' anymore. Just call me Diego…" Words finally came from the adult saber's mouth. But Kyle was stunned what Diego just said to him...to not call him father. "But why, Dad…?" Kyle questions, ignoring Diego's request.

Diego let out a sigh. "Kyle...listen to me. Don't call me 'Dad' anymore...just don't…" He said coldly.

Kyle hurt by his comment, but wouldn't give up to know why and what reason lead him to not be his father anymore. "But, why? Why are you doing this?! I thought you wanted to be my dad?!" Kyle looked him in the eye with tears streaming down his cheek.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR DAD!" Diego shouted harshly towards Kyle which got the little cub scared. The adult saber turns away slowly, not giving an eye to him. "...Just leave me alone…"

As a result, Kyle sadly sobs and leaves Diego with a shattered heart. This was the day that Kyle never expected to happen or will be the same after. This was the start of their relationship coming to an end…

* * *

Awwwwww….. :'(


End file.
